If It Feels
by TakChan
Summary: *snort* I just wanted some Noin and Duo interaction. And a peek in a woman's brain when the man she loves is two feet away. So Noin is my little scapegoat. Don't worry, I think I wrote this one out kinda well. Zech's effects on Noin . . . and a little bar


I don't know why I wrote this. I just like the thing that Duo says. That's pretty much it. Read and prepare to perhaps chuckle a little and wonder what possessed me. R&R please!  
  
Disclaimer : I am not making money off this. If I could, I would. Unfortunately, I don't have the equipment to bootleg copies of GW nor do I really want to. Cause I love Gundam Wing and whatever money it rakes in, the more chance a sequel might appear or something. Before I launch into a full fledged essay of shit, remember, I own nothing. Except for these really sexy pictures of Gackt, Takuya Kimura, Hyde, Tetsu, etc. J-Rock. *drool*  
  
  
  
Noin studied the file diligently, sincerely trying to ignore the tempting lure of the television. *So, the bastard had been looking towards the future when he severed all ties with Jagger.* Noin smirked as she skimmed over the rest of the confession. The suspect had then told her fellow Preventer, Sally Po, that he thought the most humane and quick way was to slip a hefty dose of sleeping pills into his former associate's cognac. The suspect was arguing that he should be handled leniently because he had been humane. Noin sighed. The human mind worked in such unfathomable ways and other people's perceptions were always a constant surprise to her. Before she could read the indictment, her doorbell rang. She frowned as she walked to the door.  
  
"Time audio," Noin ordered.  
  
"11:36 PM." Who the hell would visit her this late? Noin slipped her laser into the palm of her hand then put it back as she saw the video screen by the door. Zechs and Duo. She opened the door and had to crane her neck back a bit to look both of her visitors in the eye. Duo's grin was merciless. She hadn't seen him in over half a year and before that, they had rarely seen each other anyway. He gave her a good once over before opening his mouth and entering her apartment.  
  
"You know, maybe it was just too hectic during the war, or maybe it was your attitude and boots, but I've never noticed you were so damn short," Duo laughed. Noin rolled her eyes. She was used to the comments. All during her training and teaching days, she had been towered over, teased.  
  
"I think they were probably both factors. Noin's boots are quite impressive. I never knew how she could outrun me in those clunkers," Zechs commented as he stepped in.  
  
"Now that's an accomplishment! Outrunning Zechs in boots! I never understood you OZzies. What was with the boots? They looked nice and everything, especially on you, Lieutenant, but . . . what was the point besides a fashion statement?" Duo asked absent mindedly as he assessed Noin's apartment. "Spartan. You should see Hilde's. A big mess with color everywhere. Chinese food hiding everywhere, various weeks old."  
  
"Well, now that we've talked about my height, my boots, my running capabilities and my apartment, tell me why you guys are here," Noin demanded. She missed her boots already. She just wasn't comfortable being six inches shorter than everybody in the room. Briefly, she contemplated going into her bedroom and pulling her boots on, but decided it'd look tacky with her flannel pants.  
  
"We were just passing by your part of the neighborhood, Lieutenant. Zechs and I just had a few rounds at the pub on 5th and thought we'd come to keep you company," Duo answered cheerfully.  
  
"Will you stop calling me Lieutenant? It's Noin." Duo grinned, a gleam sparkling in his violet eyes.  
  
"But I like calling you Lieutenant. It's really sexy," he whispered. Noin burst out laughing.  
  
"Fine. If it's really sexy," Noin whispered back.  
  
"That's great," Duo chuckled. Zechs had wandered into her kitchen, returning with three glasses and her least favorite bottle of cognac that she had received from Lady Une. Noin made a face and Zechs merely rolled his eyes, eliciting the slightest hitch in her breath. Goddamn why could he still do that to her? Noin swallowed her frown.  
  
"I don't know why you dislike this cognac so much. It's perfect. Elegant and subtle. It has character," Zechs sighed.  
  
"Those are characteristics I look for in men. I don't need it in a drink," Noin replied off handedly. "What I need in a drink is a rush. Strong and intense. That's why I head all the way to Down Fevo's for their Ambiguous."  
  
"Down Fevo's? I hear that's a nasty place. Sticky with drinks that eats away your stomach lining." Duo grinned. "I've been dying to go. Ambiguous is pretty notorious too. What's it like?"  
  
Noin pursed her lips in thought, accepting the glass from Zechs. "It's like I said, strong and intense. It really gives you a rush. It's thick and pearl white. Best if you ask Hem, the bartender, to put it on ice for awhile before drinking it. Makes the thickness more enjoyable. Ambiguous determines the real drinkers from the wannabe's. A weak drinker will pass out after a few sips. A strong drinker can last two shots. If you go more than that at a time, you're either inhuman or have innate suicidal tendencies."  
  
"You and me, Noin. Let's go. Those types of places will still be open, right? Hilde, she always has me frequent those damn bistros and cafe's. Won't even agree to go to a bar once in awhile. Always has to be a classy, elegant pub. I want to go to a place that's nasty and dirty and beats your eardrums up," Duo enthused. Noin headed for her bedroom, then glanced over slyly.  
  
"You and Hilde an item?" she asked. Duo's flustered look said it all.  
  
"An item? Me and Hilde? That's too weird. She's like . . . my drinking bud. She's not much of one, but it's cool," Duo flustered out. Noin nodded, silently laughing.  
  
"You going?" Noin called back. Zechs didn't answer. He must have been concentrating too hard on his cognac.  
  
"The big man fell asleep. Ah, we'll just leave him here in peace. Doubt he'd appreciate what we're about to experience anyway," Duo answered. Noin finally frowned as she felt the disappointment rise in her chest. *I thought we had agreed, that we should try and stay away from those kind of feelings. He's a friend. He's a friend. He's just a friend*! Her heart beat a couple beats faster in response. It was better this way, infinitely. Then she wouldn't have to watch her every move, every word. Yes, it was definitely better that Zechs not go. She couldn't help wondering why he was so tired though. It worried her that he might be working too hard. *Whatever. Shut up, Noin.*  
  
In a few minutes, Noin was back out, confident once more with her three- inch high boots, leather coat and most importantly, her steel resolve. Leather made Noin feel more in control. She was sure it had something to do with her subconscious or the like, but she felt no need to investigate further. Duo whistled.  
  
"You look like you're about to tackle an Arena fullback instead of go have a coupla shots," he commented.  
  
"It's almost the same at Down Fevo's."  
  
The first thing that assaulted them was the sound. The intense, blasting jumble of music and a high, piercing screech masquerading as singing.  
  
"Goddamn, is someone dying?" Duo yelled. Noin smiled, her eyes adjusting to the dim, murky light. She laughed as Duo stumbled, his feet stuck to the floor a bit. She was used to the sticky floor and walked with care.  
  
"Hey, white girl!" Hem shouted. His voice cut through the air like a canon ball during a funeral. He was a huge man, his muscles bulging and the width of his shoulders were three times her own. His dark skin was slick with sweat from the stuffy air.  
  
"Hey, Hem!" Noin called back. She held up four fingers, tugging Duo along towards a table near the stage. If Duo wanted to experience something new, she'd give him the full benefit. The singer on stage right then was seriously skirting the public indecency laws. The thin strap around her large breasts barely covered her, the same for the strategically placed glittery flowers acting as a skirt. Duo looked for awhile, more impressed then anything. A waiter dropped their drinks on the dirty table, whisked away by the crowd. Duo examined Ambiguous carefully, as if wondering exactly how drunk he was willing to get. Probably calculating how much money he had on him. Then he took a quick shot. Obviously, he didn't have too much to loose to homeless people preying on drunks. His eyes bulged and his breath hitched. Then he grinned, taking another swig.  
  
"This if fucking good!" Duo screamed above the noise. "Is it fucking legal??!"  
  
"Damn right it is," Noin shouted back taking a shot. Her surroundings suddenly grew bright and she was launched into euphoria. Her coherent thoughts slowly came to an end as she brought the second glass to her lips.  
  
Noin groaned as she awoke, momentarily gagging as the stench of vomit reached her nose. Her head was throbbing in a sweet and painful rhythm. Another night washed away by alcohol. Her brain slowly lurched out of its foggy state and she remembered Duo had been with her. Reluctantly, Noin opened her eyes. Bright light streaming through her window sent the throbbing in her head into double time and she cursed.  
  
"You lousy drunk, get up," a voice sighed. Noin shot up and clenched onto whatever was nearest as her head began to swim.  
  
"Zechs?" Noin muttered. She didn't let go of his lapel, afraid she would topple over.  
  
"You two came in at three last night, screaming and singing and bouncing all over the place. Then you throw up everywhere but in the bathroom. I had to try and clean that mess up by myself," Zechs said in a disgusted voice. But his eyes twinkled. "Oh, and what else do I remember? Could it be Noin singing . . . about sex toys and slapping people's asses?"  
  
"Ah, great," Noin spat. "Where's Duo?"  
  
"Hilde came around eight this morning to cart our little buddy off. Unconscious. He should wake up in about an hour or two, I suppose. So, did he enjoy his little preview of hell?" Noin shrugged, walking over to the sink to wash her sticky hands.  
  
"I don't know. He should of. Damn good time I had. If I only could remember it. I blanked out on comprehension after my first shot. Love it when everything becomes bright and lovely. How much money did I loose last night? Heh, looks like we must of gotten home safe and sound. Forty credits saved," she laughed, a little mindlessly.  
  
"For God's sake, Noin, take a Sober Up. You look like you just got out of ReHab or something."  
  
"Yeah, well, Sober Up has some nasty side effects on me. I get these huge purple blue rashes on my butt, my arms, whooh. Then my face breaks out into these weird shades of red. Must be allergic or something," Noin answered off handedly. Zechs stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head and sitting down onto the couch. Noin grinned, glad that as he turned he had smiled.  
  
"Video and audio," he commanded. Her screen popped up, tuned onto Channel 83 automatically. Zechs laughed abruptly as Noin dried her hands.  
  
"What?" Noin asked. She had taken his advice after all and popped two Sober Up tablets into her system. Zechs turned to her then, his eyes glowing and his entire face reflecting the sunlight pouring in from behind her. He looked so beautiful. Noin stopped breathing and her mouth was dry.  
  
"You have this tuned to the Food Channel?" he laughed. Noin blinked rapidly, her breath coming in uneven puffs. "What's the matter? You look sick."  
  
"Uh, took Sober Up and now I feel sick. Allergic reactions and all," Noin muttered softly. *You big idiot! Why do you always let him catch you unaware like that? All he needs is a friend! Stop looking for more! * Noin hurried into her bedroom, changing into a shirt and her old flannels. She came back out, as composed as she could manage.  
  
"Are you really allergic, Noin? Maybe you should see a doctor or something," Zechs commented as she came back out. Noin smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
"I was just kidding. My stomach just felt sort of upset for a few seconds. I'm okay now. About my tuning choices, what's wrong with the Food Channel? I adore food. If I could marry a chocolate soufflé, I would."  
  
Zechs laughed, his eyes lighting up and she decided to just sit down. Sit down and let it all run her over.  
  
~~  
  
Okay, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not. There isn't really a plot, is there? ^_^; Oh well. 


End file.
